Holders for roasting meat in conventional ovens are well known in the art. In particular, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a rack consisting of two intertwined bent wire elements resembling an egg beater has been marketed under the trademark "POUL TREE" owned by Boval Products, Corp. of Newton Highlands, Mass., U.S. Trademark Registration No. 1,098,180.
The vertical portions of the curved wires are inserted into the opening of a bird's cavity and the rack is then placed inside a typical roasting pan and inserted into the oven. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art poultry rack in that it includes a detachable drip pan coated with a non-stick material for easy cleaning. Accordingly, the holder is self-contained without the need of an additional cooking pan. Further, the interlocking top curves of the wire elements of the subject invention provide rigidity for the holder assembly and at the same time allow for ease of separation for easy cleanup.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide an easy to clean poultry holder whose self-contained design eliminates the need for additional cooking pans. Further, poultry roasted on the improved holder is crisp, yet moist, as the heat from the oven is evenly distributed both inside and outside of the meat and pools of liquid such as melted fat, grease or thawed ice do not form in the meat but are drained into the detachable drip pan.